hi5brasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Casa Hi-5
O Hi-5 House (AFI: raifaivi haus) (e português: A Casa do Hi-5) foi um spin-off da série e do grupo musical Hi-5, cuja versão original foi criada por Helena Harris e Posie Graeme-Evans. A'' série de TV infantil da Austrália, passou a ser filmada em Singapura e Malásia. Assim como nas versões anteriores, os jovens apresentadores cantam, dançam, ensinam a fazer sons diferentes e contam histórias. Desde 2012 (um ano antes do começo da produção do Hi-5 House), o grupo já sofreu reformulações no elenco, mostradas no filme Hi-5: Tudo Ficou Maravilhoso - O Filme com a entrada de dois integrantes em 2013. Porém, encontra-se suspensa na América Latina. A versão dublada para o Brasil começou a ser exibida no dia 17 de novembro de 2014 pelo Discovery Kids, que já havia postado antes dois videos exclusivos no seu site, confirmando a vinda desta versão para este país. A série foi substituída em 23 de março de 2015 pelo Hi-5 Fiesta, a adaptação latino-americana da série, porém naquele ano, a série retornava a programação no Discovery Kids da Argentina após o término da temporada do Hi-5 Fiesta. A 15ª temporada começou a ser exibida na América Latina em 9 de janeiro de 2017, antes exibida em 04 de abril de 2016 no Brasil pelo Discovery Kids com 10 episódios e mais um em 24 de dezembro de 2016 com novo episódio especial de Natal. Entre 5 de junho e 27 de setembro de 2015, a série foi exibida novamente no Brasil aos domingos, às 16:30. Posteriormente, a série foi movida para aos sábados e domingos às 9:00 da manhã, com exibição paralela à versão latina da série. E em dezembro de 2015, a série voltava a ser diária ao meio dia, e entre 14 a 31 de março de 2016, a série passava ser exibida às 14:45 da tarde. A série se encontra fora do ar no canal entre maio e novembro, porém, em 5 de novembro de 2016, a série volta a ser exibida agora às 2:41 da madrugada. Em 23 de março de 2016, a 16ª temporada da série chegou a Netflix do Brasil nesse período. Em setembro de 2016, é exibido no Foxtel na Austrália e em 2017, a série (a partir dessa temporada) voltará a ser exibido no Nine Network no mesmo país. Etimologia A série possui este nome porque os quadros individuais se passam em partes de uma casa. História 2012: Adiamento da 14ª temporada da versão australiana Inicialmente esta versão do Hi-5 seria a 14ª temporada da versão australiana do mesmo. Porém, depois que houve uma troca na produção (quando a empresa malaia Asiasons Company comprou por 25 milhões de dólares os direitos da marca Hi-5 em 2012, cuja versão original era produzida e exibida pela Nine Network na Austrália até aquele momento), a 14ª temporada não foi produzida e foi adiada para 2013. 2012-2013: Novas trocas de integrantes e planejamento do filme Em 2012, antes do fim da versão australiana do Hi-5 na TV, Fely Irvine saiu do Hi-5 e foi substituída por Dayen Zheng. Após o cancelamento da versão australiana, Casey Burgess e Tim Maddren, que eram integrantes até aquele momento, deixaram o Hi-5 e foram substituídos por Mary Lascaris e Ainsley Melham, respectivamente. Durante o fato, a Hoyts, que é uma casa de es petáculos e produtora australiana, fez um filme falando sobre a escolha dos novos integrantes, chamado ''Hi-5: Some Kind of Wonderful (em português: Hi-5: Tudo Ficou Maravilhoso - O Filme).Hi-5: Some Kind of Wonderful, porém, este filme ainda não possui previsão de cartaz em países lusófonos nem na América Latina. Este filme é o primeiro da história do Hi-5 e esteve em cartaz de fevereiro a março de 2013 na Austrália e na Nova Zelándia. 2013: A renomeação da série Em meados de 2013, a produção afirmou que o Hi-5 seria produzido em Singapura e Hi-5 ganharia novo título: Hi-5 House. A Casa do Hi-5 A renomeação se deu por causa de boatos de que a série se chamaria "Hi-5 Singapura", além do desgaste da série que vinha sofrendo, porém, dando continuidade a versão australiana. As novidades desta versão são o novo cenário e um novo quadro individual com a Chats (Tata) (que, nas outras adaptações do Hi-5, era apenas a personagem presente do quadro Jogo de Palavras)Inicialmente, a Tata teria uma série própria, provisoriamente intitulada Chats's World (O Mundo de Tata), porém, aparentemente a Asiasons cancelou o projeto., no qual, há os novos personagens presentes: a Robô Tinka e os Bookworms, que são dois vermes falantes que ficam numa biblioteca. Alguns já consideram A Casa do Hi-5, como a quinta versão do Hi-5, sendo a versão australiana a primeira, a americana a segunda, a inglesa a terceira e a vietnamita a quarta (por ordem cronológica de surgimento), porém, o Hi-5 House (mesmo com elenco australiano) é considerada a terceira a ser produzida fora da Austrália (a primeira foi a versão inglesa, que fora totalmente produzida e filmada na Inglaterra e a segunda foi a vietnamita), porque a versão americana também foi produzida na Austrália. 2014: A segunda temporada e nova troca de integrante A produção de uma segunda temporada esteve em andamento e, segundo alguns boatos, a estreia aconteceria em junho deste ano, após ter anunciado uma seleção de crianças australianas, neozelandesas, singalesas, malaias, filipinas e indonésias para a gravação dos clipes das novas canções para esta temporada. Em seu comunicado no YouTube pelo canal LoliBoli (que é uma grife de roupa infantil, lançada pela própria Lauren) em 12 de junho de 2014, Lauren Brant anuncia despedida do elenco de Hi-5. E até o final de julho de 2014, retornou ao grupo somente para a turnê Hi-5 House Hits, mas diz que não se desligará da série em que ela ficou durante cinco anos e meio. O motivo de sua saída é a sua dedicação à sua nova grife LoliBoli (cujo nome provém do apelido da Lauren), que ela lançou em 2013. Além de novos compromissos profissionais. Tanika Anderson estreou como substituta da Lauren Brant, ela teria gravado a segunda temporada da Casa do Hi-5desde abril de 2014. O perfil oficial do Hi-5 no Facebook confirmou a estreia da segunda temporada da série em 6 de outubro de 2014 pela Nick Jr. da Austrália. Atualmente esta temporada está em exibição na Austrália e estreou aqui no Brasil a partir de 04 de abril de 2016. E em janeiro de 2017 na América Latina. 2014-: Hi-5 House no Brasil, 3ª temporada, Nine Network e anuncio da nova formação Houve indícios de previsão para a vinda ao Brasil e América Latina pelo Discovery Kids para 17 de novembro de 2014, porém, antes a data permanecia imprevista. Porém, algumas operadoras de TV por assinatura, como a Sky, fizeram menções propositais para tentar "promover" a nova versão no país. No início de outubro de 2014, a 14ª temporada começa a ser confirmada no Discovery Kids, pois o site do canal já disponibilizou a versão dublada dos quadros de formas com Stevie e o Casulo Musical com Ainsley (com a participação de todos os integrantes desta temporada), juntamente com o trecho da nova abertura tendo a música-tema renovada por conta da dublagem do elenco. Foi exibida a chamada na semana de estreia do mesmo canal, o detalhe da primeira chamada teve uma aparição rápida de Tanika Anderson, junto com a turma, anunciando a vinda da nova temporada. Até 20 de março de 2015, era exibido pela última vez antes de ser substituído por "Festa Hi-5, ficando apenas com a sobra das reprises da geração anterior a meia-noite e às cinco e meia da manhã. Entre junho e setembro de 2015, o Discovery Kids Brasil exibia aos domingos. No dia 9 de agosto de 2015, voltou a exibir um dos dez novos episódios ainda não anunciados, o 22º episódio da 14ª temporada, sob o tema musical "Dança dos Dinossauros". No dia 6 de setembro de 2015, no horário regular, começa a exibir o 16º episódio, cujo tema musical é o remake de "Todos os Bichos", que prosseguiria até completar a exibição em 27 de setembro de 2015. Na semana seguinte, a série foi movida para os sábados e domingos, às 9 da manhã e o último episódio inédito da 14ª temporada foi exibido em 5 de dezembro de 2015. No mesmo mês, a série volta a exibição diária substituindo a 1ª temporada do Festa Hi-5 (a versão latina) na sessão do meio dia. Enquanto se iniciava a exibição da segunda temporada da série na Austrália, começavam as filmagens da 3ª temporada da série fora dos estúdios, segundo fotos do Facebook oficial da série. Entre 21 de março e 14 de maio de 2015, viajaram para a Malásia para realizar as filmagens da terceira temporada do programa, cuja exibição na TV foi posteriormente adiada para 11 de janeiro de 2016 para Disney Junior da Ásia. A série ganhou o prêmio de Melhor programa infantil na Ásia em 14 de dezembro de 2015. Em 23 de agosto de 2015, o veterano Stevie Nicholson anunciou em seu Facebook que vai deixar o grupo em 21 de dezembro de 2015, seu último show foi nas Filipinas, cujo motivado pela criação do livro Superdudes e do aplicativo Giggle Buttons. E em 24 de fevereiro de 2016, Ainsley Melham também se despediu do grupo, para se dedicar ao novo musical. O chileno Gabe Brown foi o substituto e durante esse período, participava das gravações externas para a 4ª temporada do Casa Hi-5. Em maio do mesmo ano, ele desiste do grupo. Em 2016, o grupo era formado por Lachie Dearing, Chris White, Mary Lascaris, Tanika Anderson e Dayen Zheng. Porém, como a produção malaia estava em declínio com a franquia (com questões contratuais), sendo recomprado pela Nine ao promover renovação ao grupo, a decisão só foi revelada em 4 de dezembro de 2016, Mary, Tanika e Dayen deixam o grupo. O último show delas antes desse anúncio foi em Marina Bay Sands, em Singapura. Em 06 de dezembro de 2016, Chris White também anunciou que vai deixar o grupo no final do ano. Dia 23 de março de 2016, a 3ª temporada da Casa do Hi-5 chega ao Netflix, sendo a primeira temporada original fixa a ser transmitida em via-streaming, como também começou a ser adiantada no Brasil muito antes de ser lançado na TV fechada, provavelmente no Discovery Kids que em 04 de abril de 2016 estreou a 15ª temporada que transmitia às 13:15 da tarde, com apenas 10 dos 25 episódios exibidos, até o momento, se encontra combalida da programação que viria afetar a outra versão após o fim da 2ª temporada da Festa Hi-5 em agosto e setembro do mesmo ano. Em setembro de 2016, é exibido no Foxtel na Austrália. Já para 2017, após cinco anos, a série (a partir dessa recente temporada) voltará a ser exibido no Nine Network (que readquire os direitos da série que o estreou desde a 1ª temporada original em 1999) no mesmo país. Cenário O cenário desta série consiste em partes de uma casa nos quadros individuais e de duas peças grandes e verdes (similares ao cenário do quadro Sharing Stories (Histórias Compartilhadas) nas duas últimas temporadas da versão australiana), com uma janela e uma porta nos quadros musicais. De a versão animada do Hi-5, que seria baseada nas vinhetas da série nas três últimas temporadas da versão australiana do Hi-5 ''Hi-5 Hot Hits'' Este é o primeiro álbum do Hi-5 House. Foi lançado em outubro de 2014 e contém as músicas de ambas as temporadas produzidas até então. O álbum foi lançado três anos depois do último álbum da versão que antecedia o Hi-5 Figurinos na 2ª e 3ª temporada da série Devido as comemorações dos 15 anos da serie, na segunda temporada desta versão do Hi-5 (equivalente à 15ª temporada da versão australiana, por ser um spin-off desta), e também pela temporada seguinte, o elenco reutiliza alguns figurinos do elenco anterior, embora sejam usados para outras canções. * 'It's Our Planet (É o Nosso Planeta): ' Foram reutilizados nesta música os figurinos provenientes de duas músicas da 11ª temporada, Stevie e Ainsley usaram o figurino de "Pare, Olhe e Ouça" e as garotas Mary, Dayen e Tanika usaram "As Quatro * 'Give Five (Dê o Cinco): ' foi reutilizado o figurino da música "Eu adoro me Aventurar" (Backyard Adventurers), proveniente da 12ª temporada da versão australiana. * 'It's a Party (É Uma Festa): ' foi reutilizado o figurino da música "Quando o Som Tocar" (Turn The Music Up), proveniente da 12ª temporada da versão australiana. * 'Playtime (Hora do Recreio): ' foi reutilizado o figurino da música "Caixa de Brinquedos" (Toy Box), proveniente da 12ª temporada da versão australiana. * 'The best Things in Life are Free (A Vida é Legal Assim): ' foi reutilizado o figurino do remake de "L.O.V.E." (L.O.V.E.), proveniente da 13ª temporada, da versão australiana. Curiosidades * Dayen entrou no grupo em 2012, quando Tim (II) e Casey faziam parte, apesar de não ter existido temporada naquele ano. * Na versão dublada do episódio 13 (da temporada 14) em que o Stevie se veste de aranha colorido, menciona homem-aranha no songlet e faz uma pequena referência ao super herói. * Os dubladores de alguns personagens veteranos permaneceram os mesmos na transição da versão australiana para o Hi-5 House apenas na fala. ** Na 14ª a 15ª temporada, os intérpretes ao cantar mudaram, sendo que o do Stevie é interpretado por Felipe Firmo, o dublador do Shaun da versão americana. A da Lauren também mudou. ** Na 16ª temporada, ocorreu outra mudança: Felipe Firmo foi substituído por Nil Bernardes (pelo menos nessa temporada). * A dubladora brasileira da Tanika na 3ª temporada da Casa do Hi-5 (pelo menos na dublagem exclusiva para Netfilx) é Tatiane Keplmair, a mesma que interpreta a Stefi da Festa Hi-5, a versão latina. Sendo que Stefi e Tanika exercem as funções de Jogos de Palavras no programa. * As imagens exibidas no Discovery Kids (na volta do intervalo) mantiveram a imagem do elenco anterior, mas nas chamadas foi exibida a imagem do elenco conforme a mudança feita. Isso ocorreu também na pré-estreia da versão latina. * Para a 3ª temporada do Hi-5 House (correspondendo à 16ª temporada original), em que foi gravado fora dos estúdios nos finais de 2014, seria a volta da "Dica do Dia", que foi extinto na 13ª temporada, ou aquelas cenas em que crianças aparecem, entre os novos quadros. * Apesar do título original da terceira música da 14ª temporada, "Reach Out" (por aqui se traduziu como "Tudo que sonhou") não é reprise homônimo da 4ª temporada. * Dayen performou na 14ª temporada, a sua versão de "Holiday" da 5ª temporada, sendo o único songlet adaptado para o Brasil. * Ainsley, no episódio 17 da 14ª temporada, cantou uma nova versão da música "A Fazenda do Hi-5", que veio da 12ª temporada. * Na estreia da Casa do Hi-5, Stevie executou um songlet da 1ª temporada australiana, interpretado por Nathan na 1ª temporada em 1999. Já houve também outro remake da temporada de 1999 (na época com o Nathan) que esteve presente na 2ª temporada da saga Casa foi quando o Stevie fez o estojo de cone. * Na semana de "Família" (da 15ª temp.) Ainsley regravou uma parte da 5ª temporada original (na época com Tim Harding) sobre a família Hi-3 e Hi-4, foi regravado pela versão inglesa do mesmo em 2008 quando fez o remake de "Hi-5 Para Todos". * É a terceira vez que numa temporada seguinte que teve duas ou mais trocas de integrantes: ** Da temporada 10 para 11, Nathan, Kellie, Charli e Sun foram substituídos por Casey (que entrou em 2008), Fely, Lauren e Tim. ** De 2011 para 2013, Fely, Tim e Casey deixaram a banda e entraram Dayen (que entrou em 2012), Ainsley e Mary. * Após a saída do Stevie em 21 de dezembro de 2015, enquanto Tanika permaneceu no grupo até dezembro de 2016, ambos começaram a namorar. * A 16ª temporada é notavelmente a primeira temporada simultânea a ser exibida em via-streaming (Netflix), enquanto o Discovery Kids Brasil ainda não apresentava a 15ª temporada ao público, acreditam-se que o DK iria exibir após a chegada desta temporada na Netflix. * Gabe Brown seria o primeiro integrante latino a estar num grupo australiano, ele era chileno. Atualmente foi sucedido por Chris White. * Falando na estreia de Chris, seria a primeira vez a ter uma formação de dois loiros masculinos no mesmo grupo. Atualmente não faz parte do grupo a partir de 2017. Category:Séries Category:Casa Hi-5 Category:Hi-5 series Category:Discovery Kids Category:Hi-5 Category:Trivia Categoria:Hi-5 Topics